Foi de Trickster
by shinobu24
Summary: Tout commence après avoir espionné les frères. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser à les torturer gentiment. Oui la gentille torture ça connaissait Gabriel. Il avait déjà tué plusieurs fois Dean mais là, les deux auront droit à son courroux.
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai voulu écrire un recueil mettant en avant Gabriel après avoir lu les OS de VickyWinchester et de The Girl of the World le mettant en scène. J'adore son personnage qui tourne tout à la dérision (mais qui est bien plus profond qu'à ce qu'il n'y paraît !) et qui pourrait être beaucoup plus développé au vu de son caractère.**

 **Première fic à chapitre pour moi. J'espère que je ne vous perdrai pas en route. Elle n'est pas complètement écrite mais les idées sont déjà jetées sur le papier.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci**

Les deux frères marchaient dans la rue d'une petite ville. De retour d'une chasse au loup-garou, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer avant de rentrer chez Bobby. Ils avaient voulu se changer les idées avec une affaire simple pour oublier un instant les risques de fin du monde et ça leur avait permis de se défouler. Sans le savoir, ils étaient suivis par un Gabriel invisible depuis cinq minutes. Celui-ci en avait profité pour les écouter parler. Leur chasse, il en avait rien à faire. Puis Dean s'était inquiété de Castiel qui était parti en mission, il n'aurait donc pas plus de nouvelles de son frère pour l'instant à moins d'aller le retrouver immédiatement. Mais la suite de la conversation l'interpella et l'intérêt pour son frère passa au second plan.

\- Il faudrait qu'on en informe Gabriel.

Ils parlaient de lui et Sam semblait dire qu'il était important de le contacter. La tournure de la conversation lui plaisait beaucoup. Ils se rendaient enfin compte de son statut d'archange !

\- Mmmh ...

\- De Lucifer, le prévenir de ce qu'on a appris.

\- Hors de question. S'il voulait vraiment nous aider, il ferait comme Cas'. Lui on le voit seulement quand il veut nous jouer de sales tours. Je préfère encore me retrouver dans un nid de vampires que face à lui. Il nous ramène toujours des tas d'ennuis.

\- On n'a pas besoin de lui pour avoir des tas d'ennuis, soupira Sam.

Gabriel en resta sans voix. Dean avait raison pour les sales tours mais de là, à préférer des saletés de vampires à lui, c'en était trop. Et en plus, il voulait qu'il se conduise comme son larbin ou mieux, comme Castiel, et jouer à l'amoureux transit ! (Et s'il devait en arriver là, ce n'est pas Dean qu'il suivrait toute la journée).

Il avait bien fait d'avoir voulu les espionner. Ce matin, il s'ennuyait et il avait pensé à Castiel, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était tout de même son frère et il ne voulait pas qu'il coure trop de danger aux côtés des Winchester. Il sentait son frère grâce à leurs grâces mais il avait envie de le voir. Pour cela il n'avait eu qu'à se rendre auprès des chasseurs et pour ne pas être impliqué dans leur lutte contre Lucifer, il pouvait toujours se rendre près d'eux sans se montrer. Ce qu'il avait fait mais un peu trop tard car Castiel n'était plus là. Et voilà ce qu'il avait écouté. Ils préféraient se retrouver dans un nid de vampires plutôt que face à lui, pensa-t-il avec colère. Eh bien c'est ce qu'ils auront. Bon en fait il n'y a que Dean qui avait dit ça, Sammy avait pensé à lui, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'ils pensent qu'il voulait protéger Sammy. Les deux y auront droit et ils s'en souviendront. Il leur apprendra le respect. Foi de Trickster.

\- Bien. Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors pour l'instant ?

\- On mange, on prend un verre et on dort pour récupérer de cette journée pourrie.

\- T'as pas une impression bizarre ?

\- Quoi ? Parce qu'on se prend une soirée off ?

\- Non je sais pas. Une impression dans l'air. Comme si quelque chose allait nous tomber dessus…

\- Laisse tomber Sammy, t'as besoin de te reposer c'est tout.

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Lui aussi en avait marre de cette journée, il voulait se retrouver tranquille et avoir un moment pour se plonger dans un livre.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Dean se coucha et s'endormit quasi immédiatement. Sam lui s'installa pour lire et s'endormit une demi-heure plus tard sur son livre.

Gabriel se frotta les mains avec un sourire mauvais et une lueur joueuse dans les yeux. Ça pouvait commencer. Lancez le plan : « Vengeance vampirique ! »

 **Bon le premier chapitre n'est pas long mais les suivants le seront un peu plus.**

 **Bises**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Deux hommes dorment à poings fermés dans leur lit. Dean et Sam Winchester, chasseurs de monstres surnaturels, veillant sur le monde comme d'autres de leurs collègues. Mais eux avaient une destinée, servir de vaisseaux à Lucifer et Michael pour rejouer leur affrontement et amener l'Apocalypse sur Terre. Pour l'heure, ils allaient rencontrer d'autres problèmes…

(Gabriel : Oui j'ai envie que ça ressemble à un film et il faut bien planter le décor !)

Dean commença à s'agiter dans son lit. Le réveil approchait. Son frère Sam ronflait encore légèrement dans le lit d'à côté. Dean commença à s'étirer doucement puis plus fort en baillant bruyamment, ce qui fit sortir Sam de son sommeil profond.

Dean se leva et alla directement à la salle de bain, il se déshabilla les yeux encore plein de sommeil et se glissa sous le jet d'eau de la douche. Quand il sortit 10 minutes plus tard, il se plaça devant le lavabo sorti son dentifrice et pendant qu'il se brossait les dents, essuya la buée sur le miroir et baissa la tête pour se rincer la bouche. Une impression bizarre. Il releva la tête et là, failli s'étrangler en voyant son reflet. Il se retourna rapidement pour retourner dans la chambre la bouche encore pleine de dentifrice et sa brosse à dents à la main.

\- Sam ! cria-t-il. Sam, tu vois ce que je vois ?

Et là en sortant de la salle de bain, Dean stoppa net et se mit à hurler de rire face à son frère encore à moitié endormi.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Dean arrête de rire comme un con.

Dean ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, quand enfin il finissait par se calmer, il redressait la tête et en posant les yeux sur son frère, le fou-rire revenait.

-Oh, ça suffit t'es vraiment idiot.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Dean parvint à se calmer et à regarder son frère.

\- Dean qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? C'est quoi ce look ?

\- Tu peux parler ! C'est ce que j'étais venu te dire mais ton style m'a pris au dépourvu.

\- Quoi mon style ?

\- Tu devrais aller te voir dans le miroir.

Sam se leva enfin du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et quand il se retrouva devant le miroir il en resta bouche bée. Ses cheveux étaient plus long, ils lui tombaient dans la nuque et il avaient des pattes qui descendaient jusqu'aux mâchoires. Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, non ils étaient bien réels, il les sentaient. Il tira sur les poils de ses pattes, en arracha un et ressenti la douleur. Pas de doute, ils étaient réels. Dean apparu derrière lui, il observa alors son frère plus en détails. Il n'avait pas trop changé, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs et il avait une raie marquée sur le coté gauche de la tête, une vague et des pattes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Mais le plus choquant était la moustache fine qui recouvrait le dessus de sa lèvre.

\- Oui je suis d'accord c'est bizarre, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Et la moustache ne me va pas du tout.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Un sort ?

\- Je sais pas mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans nos sacs.

Dean tendit alors à Sam une poignée de vêtement tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, certains avec des motifs psychédéliques. Le pantalon à patte d'éléphant et les chemises avec des cols démesurés.

\- Tu es en train de me faire une farce Dean ?

\- Non mais ça va pas ! On est pratiquement à l'Apocalypse et toi tu voudrais que je fasse les magasins de fripes pour te faire une farce ? Et comment tu veux que je me débrouille pour te faire pousser les cheveux en une nuit. D'ailleurs tu devrais pas trainer à te préparer parce qu'il va te falloir plus de temps maintenant que tu dois te faire un brushing. Il se remit à rire et retourna dans la chambre pour l'inspecter plus en détails.

Toutes leurs affaires étaient là : armes, carnet mais plus de téléphones portables !

\- Il faut qu'on découvre ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, je pense qu'on devrait aller faire un tour pour voir les environs.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte habillé comme ça ?!

\- Ça ne m'enchante pas mais oui. On est bien obligé.

Dean fouilla dans son sac, en ressorti un pantalon marron patte d'éléphant (un peu trop moulant à son goût son fessier), une chemise blanche à grand col. Il fini par enfiler une veste en cuir elle aussi marron. Sam se retrouva accoutré d'une chemise beige à carreaux, à large col et d'un pantalon bleu marine.

Gabriel adossé au mur du motel, attendait que les frères sortent de leur chambre pour voir leur accoutrement. Et il n'était pas déçu, un large sourire apparu sur son visage. Sourire que les frères ne pouvaient pas voir car bien entendu Gabriel était resté invisible pour pouvoir profiter de sa petite blague. Il trouva que la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Sam lui allait plutôt bien mais ses vêtements le faisait paraître encore pus grand ou c'était une impression.

Dean et Sam restèrent devant le motel à observer les passants, les voitures. Toutes les personnes rencontrées étaient habillées comme eux, au moins ils ne dépareillaient pas.

\- Sam, on a remonté le temps ?

\- Par quel moyen ? On n'a pas touché d'amulette, personne n'a fait irruption dans notre chambre et on ne nous a pas jeté de sort.

\- Je sais pas mais on a bien changé d'époque !

En se rendant dans un café, ils entendirent le serveur discuter avec un client, de l'altercation des deux gros industriels de la ville.

-Les personnes qui ont assisté à l'incendie parlent de phénomènes paranormaux. La famille Collins a de lourds secrets, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence à l'intention de son client. En levant la tête, il aperçu les deux hommes qui venaient de s'installer au bar. Dean lui fit signe qu'ils voulaient commander. Il fini par s'approcher d'eux.

\- Que puis je vous servir messieurs ?

\- Deux cafés et des pancakes.

Il partit préparer la commande et revint quelques minutes après à leur table.

\- Voici pour vous, deux cafés et pancakes.

\- On vous a entendu parlé de la famille Collins tout à l'heure. Vous pourriez nous en dire un peu plus. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui donner de raison de cette curiosité. Le serveur ne se fit pas prier pour leur raconter tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Je ne veux pas faire courir de bruits mais c'est une famille bizarre. En se penchant vers eux et sur le ton de la confidence il ajouta, la légende veut que leur ancêtre Barnabas Collins soit un vampire.

\- Non, répondirent-ils en cœur sur le ton de la surprise feinte.

\- Oui, et les meurtres horribles de la semaine dernière font remonter les méfiances contre eux. Les descendants vivent toujours dans le manoir familial.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent. Ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

Gabriel les attendait devant le manoir, tout ce qu'il avait préparé devait les conduire ici. Et ils arrivaient enfin. Les connaissant, il savait que les chasseurs se glisseraient dans la demeure pour tuer sans ménagement le vampire. Il les suivi à l'intérieur. Il avait créé un manoir du plus pur style gothique (il fallait ce qu'il fallait !) et un vampire digne de ses délires. Il se trouvait dans la salle de bal face à la cheminée.

\- Je vous attendais messieurs. Entrez donc.

La lourde porte d'entrée se referma derrière eux. Il leur fit signe de s'assoir en indiquant les fauteuils installés devant la grande cheminée.

\- Prenez place.

Les deux frères ne bougèrent pas, armes au poings, prêts à réagir. Ils observaient l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Il avait une peau pâle dont la blancheur était accentuée par ses cheveux noirs. Ses vêtements d'un autre temps, que le leur et que celui où il semblait être tombé, étaient austères.

\- Ce qu'on raconte en ville est donc vrai.

\- Quoi donc ? Que je suis un vampire ? Je dois l'avouer, bien que cet état me fasse horreur, dit il avec une grimace.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous souffrez d'être un vampire ? s'étonna Sam.

\- Bien entendu, une sorcière m'a jeté un sort.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire. Tu as tout de même tué une dizaine de personne la semaine dernière, s'énerva Dean.

\- Mais il faut bien que je vive, et je me sens très mal de les avoir vidé de leur sang, avoua-t-il la mine contrite.

\- Bon arrête de nous prendre pour des idiots. Un vampire qui a des regrets ça n'existe pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas croire ce que vous avez sous les yeux ? J'ai pourtant repris ma vie, ma mort ? Je ne sais pas comment parler de mon « état ». Enfin je suis revenu pour aider ma famille, j'ai essayé de comprendre cette époque. J'ai même découvert la musique de cette Alice Cooper, femme très laide soit dit en passant. Mais il faut bien que je vive pour me débarrasser de cette sorcière.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'on va s'occuper de toi et on s'occupera de la sorcière après.

\- Mais Dean, il est peut être sincère. Si on l'aider à se nourrir autrement qu'avec du sang humain, on pourrait ne pas le tuer.

\- Sam, arrête de vouloir protéger toutes les espèces vivantes.

\- Pas toutes les espèces mais celles qui peuvent se racheter et être inoffensives, insista Sam.

Gabriel n'avait jamais remarqué que Sam était aussi modéré par rapport à son frère. Il le savait plus tempéré que son frère mais de là à prendre la défense d'un monstre.

\- Oui vous pourriez me défaire de cette sorcière et m'apprendre à me nourrir autrement.

\- Non, on n'a pas le temps, trancha Dean.

Tout en parlant Barnabas Collins marchait dans la pièce, il passa dans un rayon de soleil. Sam et Dean virent de la fumée commencer à s'élever de son épaule. Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Un vampire ne pouvait pas prendre feu, ça se voyait dans les films mais pas dans la réalité. En sentant la fumée, Barnabas se recula.

\- Je devrais faire attention pour ne pas me transformer en cendres, rit-il.

Dean se dirigea vers les grandes tentures et les arracha d'un geste brusque. Barnabas se mit à flamber sur place et en quelques secondes un tas de poussière recouvrait le sol. C'en était fini du vampire.

\- Il a pris feu, lança-t-il à son frère d'un air étonné.

\- Dean… tenta son frère.

\- C'est pas normal qu'un vampire prenne feu.

\- Mais Dean, il voulait changer !

\- Quoi ? On va pas les élever maintenant et leur apprendre à manger correctement. Arrête Sammy, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Il faut qu'on sache pourquoi on a fait ce voyage dans le temps ou je ne sais quoi. C'est peut être cette sorcière dont il nous a parlé qui est derrière tout ça.

\- Ok, bon on part à la recherche de la sorcière alors, souffla Sam dépité.

Gabriel toujours présent observait Sam. Son frère ne prenait pas grand compte de ses avis. Bien sûr il n'était pas l'ainé mais il était beaucoup plus intelligent que Dean, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Et il pensait ça en toute objectivité ! Son frère devrait s'en rendre compte. Il ressentait de la colère face à cette injustice. S'il pouvait donner une leçon de plus à Dean Winchester, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Ça lui avait fait mal au cœur que le vampire qu'il avait créé se soit fait tuer aussi facilement. Lui l'archange Gabriel avait créé ce personnage et ces chasseurs s'en débarrassaient sans l'ombre d'un problème. Bon c'est vrai d'un autre côté que son vampire était un peu idiot aussi à se confier comme ça à des chasseurs. Il avait préférait tout jouer sur l'aspect de son monstre mais il allait devoir trouver des monstres plus hargneux pour leur tenir têtes. Il allait donc s'en tenir à des créatures plus classiques.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, les frères s'étaient dirigés vers la porte d'entrée pour partir à la recherche de la sorcière. Dean tira la lourde porte qui grinça sur ses gongs en s'ouvrant. Gabriel leur lança un dernier regard puis disparu sans un bruit.

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. On commence les embrouilles de Gabriel.**

 **(La chronologie entre la sortie des films et la période de la série ne correspond pas mais, on est d'accord, on ne va pas s'arrêter à ça !)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews futurs et pour celles qui ont déjà été écrites. Je vous êtes adorables, bises.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

La nuit était noire et profonde. Le silence régnait et aucune bête nocturne ne semblait oser briser cette ambiance. Le vent se leva, les nuages glissèrent dans le ciel et révélèrent la pleine lune. Le disque blanc rayonna et baigna le paysage d'une lumière argentée.

Toujours sur le perron du manoir, Sam se tourna vers son frère pour lui demander s'il c'était normal qu'il fasse déjà nuit. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les vêtements que Dean portait. Il avait maintenant un manteau long et sombre avec un col haut, puis il vit que sa coiffure avait changé, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs. Il passa alors la main dans ses cheveux et senti que les siens avaient raccourci, sa coupe devait ressembler à celle de son frère. Il voulut prévenir son frère mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge. Il fronça les sourcils, se racla la gorge et rouvrit la bouche pour reposer sa question. Toujours rien. Il tapa sur le bras de son frère pour l'averti qu'il voulait lui parler. Dean se retourna avec l'intention de lui demander d'arrêter de la frapper mais lui non plus ne pouvait plus parler. Il sentait bien son souffle passer dans sa gorge, les vibrations de ses cordes vocales, sa bouche articuler les mots mais rien. Il fixa Sam, il avait changé de vêtements et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Ils se retrouvaient en manteaux. En dessous, tous les deux portaient un pantalon en toile assez large, gris pour Sam et noir pour lui, resserré aux mollets qui disparaissait dans une paire de botte, une chemise claire et pardessus un gilet et une redingote sombre. Le tout était complété par une cravate ample portée en foulard. Il toucha le dessus de ses lèvres, la moustache avait disparu, passa sa main dans les cheveux, plus logs, comme ceux de son frère. Il y avait bien longtemps que son frère ne les avaient pas eu aussi courts. Il commença à jurer, ça y est encore une tuile qui leur tombait dessus. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un concours de déguisement à son insu. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens et tentait de crier pour se faire entendre mais tout ça ne changeait rien. Sam le regardait se prendre la tête dans les mains et hurler à la lune. Après s'être épuisé à tenter de se faire entendre, il se retourna vers Sam en colère.

 **Ecran noir** : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, avaient-ils vraiment vu ce qui s'était passé ?

 **Ecran noir** : « Mais c'est quoi ça encore ? »

Dean avança dans l'allée, Sam sur ses talons. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture… qui avait disparu. L'univers semblait vouloir se liguer contre lui, pourquoi s'en prendre à son bébé. Les nuages continuaient à glisser ce qui faisait danser les ombres du paysage. Dean se mit à parler. Sam s'en aperçu car il agitait les bras et secouait la tête. Il se stoppa net. Une idée avait germé, étaient-ils sourds ou muets ou les deux ? Il approcha la main de son oreille et claqua des doigts. Il entendait, donc ils étaient muets mais pas sourds. Sam attrapa son frère par les épaules pour se trouver face à lui, il approcha sa main de son oreille et claqua des doigts. Dean agita la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu.

Un mouvement du côté du manoir attira le regard de Dean, il resta un moment aux aguets pour tenter de percevoir d'autres mouvements. Ça ne pouvait pas être seulement un effet de son imagination. Ils n'avaient pas assez de chance pour ça. En analysant les différents recoins d'ombres, il finit par apercevoir une silhouette se tenant sur le toit. Un long manteau sombre et un visage blanc. Sam suivi le regard de son frère, la forme semblait se déplacer dans une grande lenteur.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et pointant la silhouette et soulevant les épaules d'un air interrogateur. Sam lui fit signe de le suivre et ils reprirent la direction du manoir. Dean suivi son frère en secouant la tête, les épaules basses. Ils rentrèrent alors de nouveau dans la demeure, cette fois-ci, le décor avait changé, les meubles étaient beaucoup plus austères et ce qui frappait surtout c'était cette teinte grise qui semblait coller à tout. En s'avançant dans la salle de bal, ils virent une lumière blanche danser sur les murs. Le feu dans l'âtre éclairait la pièce, les flammes qui dansaient avaient des tons de gris plus ou moins clairs. Dean se mit à parler, Sam s'en rendit compte aux mouvements de ses mains. Il lui tapa alors sur l'épaule et indiqua son oreille pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Son frère lui fit signe alors de laisser tomber. Sam tapa encore l'épaule de son frère pour que celui-ci le regarde, il lui montra ses yeux et indiqua la salle qui les entourait pour lui demander de l'observer, Dean fronça les sourcils. Sam se rapprocha alors du feu, l'indiqua du doigt et montra les pierres du mur. Voyant que son frère ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il articula de façon démesurée pour qu'il tente de lire sur ses lèvres « COULEUR, MÊME COULEUR ».

 **Ecran noir** : « Tout semble être en noir et blanc ».

Dean se frappa le front de la main et agita affirmativement la tête. Il vit à ce moment le sourire de son frère disparaître, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise et l'horreur se dessinant peu à peu sur ses traits. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva face à la silhouette qui les observait du haut du grand escalier. Celle-ci commença à descendre lentement pour s'approcher d'eux. Le monstre au visage pâle était chauve, la tête entrée dans les épaules et une longue tunique sombre le recouvrait. Ses yeux, enfoncés dans leur orbite, étaient cerclés de noir et surplombant son nez aquilin. Sa bouche présentait un rictus se rapprochant pour lui au plus près d'un sourire et qui découvrait des dents bien trop longues. Ses mains blanches, où ses doigts étaient d'une longueur étrange, ressortaient sur le noir de sa tunique. Tandis que le monstre se rapprochait, les deux frères se reculaient avec un regard effrayé. Le feu dans l'âtre projetait sur le mur derrière le monstre une ombre démesurée où ses doigts prenaient l'allure de griffes. Sam tendit la main pour montrer le monstre et cria quelque chose que bien sûr Dean ne put pas entendre.

 **Ecran noir** : « Nosferatu… C'est le vampire Nosferatu ! »

Dean regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur. Sam ne chercha pas à lui expliquer. Il attrapa le couteau qu'il avait dans sa veste, s'approcha du vampire, qui les rejoignait toujours aussi lentement, et lui trancha la tête. Rien de plus simple vu le temps qu'il avait mis à se rapprocher d'eux. Il attrapa ensuite son frère par le bras pour le faire sortir et prendre le chemin du retour. A peine avaient-ils traversé la porte que leur vie repris des couleurs. La nuit, éclairée par la lune argentée, présentait maintenant quelques reflets bleu profond du ciel, ils avaient retrouvés leurs vêtements habituels et ils n'avaient plus ces teintes grisâtres. Ils stoppèrent leur progression en se rendant compte de ce changement.

\- Tu crois que maintenant on peut parler ? Sam n'avait pas osé lever la voix, il chuchotait presque.

\- Ah enfin, putain que c'est bon de pouvoir parler ! Bon alors c'était quoi cette fois. Toujours cette sorcière. En finissant sa phrase Dean s'aperçu que son bébé était de nouveau à sa place sans aucune égratignure. Un vrai soulagement se lisait sur son visage.

\- Oui peut être. Mais tu as reconnu cette créature ?

\- Ben un vampire !, répondit-il en faisant le tour de sa voiture pour être sûr que tout était en ordre.

\- Non, enfin oui. C'était surtout Nosferatu. Sam avait l'air complètement excité.

\- C'est quoi ça Nosferatu ?

\- Le vampire. Celui du film muet, en noir et blanc.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on était enfermé dans le film.

\- Peut-être pas dans le film précisément car ce n'était pas le scénario mais ce qu'on vient de vivre a été inspiré par le film.

\- Mais d'où tu connais ce film ?

\- C'est un classique Dean, un des premiers films d'horreur, inspiré du roman de Bram Stocker. Il reste peu de copie… Dean le coupa brusquement.

\- Non mais c'est bon tu vas pas me faire tout son historique. Pas la peine d'étaler tes connaissances de geek. C'est quoi alors d'après toi. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais pas, un sort qui nous fait entrer dans un monde parallèle à chaque fois qu'on se déplace mais il faudrait un passage. Je ne pense pas que ce soit des voyages dans le temps, on n'a pas eu cette impression de traverser un portail. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches.

\- Très bien alors on rentre au motel, je nous ravitaille en bière et hamburgers, et toi tu trouves ce qui se passe. Ils montèrent dans l'impala et retournèrent à leur motel.

Gabriel se sentait un peu vexé qu'ils ne pensent pas à lui face à cette farce extraordinaire ! Avoir fait revenir le vampire le plus marquant de l'histoire. Ils pensaient encore à une sorcière, ils ne se rappelaient plus de lui et de tous les tours qu'il leur avait joués. Ils ne pensaient pas que L'Archange Gabriel était derrière tout ça. Ils étaient peut-être un peu lents après tout. Très bien passons au vampire suivant alors.

Sur le chemin de retour à leur motel, Dean s'arrêta dans une supérette pour acheter un pack de bière. Le serveur semblait le fixer assez bizarrement. Il n'en tint pas vraiment compte. Il se dirigea directement vers les frigos pour récupérer deux packs de bière. Il revint ensuite vers le vendeur qui l'attendait. Il déposa ses achats, sorti une liasse de billets. Le vendeur n'avait pas bougé, il le fixait toujours étrangement. Dean leva la tête, il se rendit compte à ce moment du reflet étrange de sa peau. Un léger reflet argenté. Au moment où son corps se ramassa pour bondir au-dessus du comptoir, Dean sorti son couteau et le décapita.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries, bougonna-t-il.

Il sorti en laissant un billet sur le comptoir et rejoignit Sam dans l'Impala. A peine monté en voiture, il mit le contact et prit la direction d'un restaurant pour commander leur repas.

\- Encore un monstre, tu crois qu'il fait partie du charme de la sorcière ?

\- Dans la supérette ?

\- Oui, il a voulu me sauter dessus pour m'attaquer mais c'était sans compter la force des Winchester ! dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Et c'était quoi comme monstre ?

\- Je sais pas. J'ai jamais vu ça avant. Sa peau était… brillante.

\- Brillante ?

\- Oui, genre beau gosse et peau brillante.

\- Tu veux dire comme dans Twilight ?

\- C'est quoi ça Twilight ?

\- Le film de vampires à la mode ces dernières années… Le genre de vampire dont les adolescentes sont folles.

\- Oui donc pas de vrais vampires mais des vampires de films, soupira-t-il. C'est moi où il y a beaucoup de vampires dans les environs ?

\- Non, tu as raison, mais ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Ils sont trop différents, pas la même époque, pas la même façon de les tuer et surtout des vampires de fictions. Ça ne peut être qu'un charme, peut être cette sorcière. Mais pourquoi Collins voudrait tuer la sorcière qui l'a ramené ?

\- Tu crois qu'on va voir débarquer Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt et Kirsten Dunst ? Pour elle je serais plutôt content, dit-il d'un air rêveur.

\- Dean, elle avait 12 ans dans ce film !

\- Non mais pas la Kirsten du film, celle plutôt de Virgin Suicides.

\- Trop jeune encore, Dean.

\- Bon alors celle de Spiderman ! Mais je la préfère en blonde !

\- Tu connais toute la filmo de Kirsten Dunst ou quoi ?

\- Quoi, je peux avoir des passe-temps. Toi c'est les films muets en noir et blanc sur les vampires, et moi Kirsten Dunst. Dis-moi qui est le plus bizarre ?

Sam ronchonna en répondant à son frère que ça ne le tuerait pas d'avoir un peu de culture. Mais après tout, à chacun ses références. La culture est aussi populaire.

Non mais c'était quoi ce vampire, il était censé lui faire un minimum peur et il avait eu aucun problème à le tuer. Un vampire de pacotille ouai ! Oui bon sur ce coup-ci, Gabriel savait bien que son vampire n'avait rien de convainquant, il n'avait rien d'effrayant ou d'impressionnant. Il commençait à s'énerver et ces idiots n'avait toujours pas fait le lien avec lui. Il allait devoir frapper fort pour les faire réagir.

Après avoir mangé, les frères passèrent la soirée à réfléchir sur ce cas. Sam, sur son portable, visitait différents sites internet consacrés aux mythes des vampires. Ils relataient tous les caractéristiques des histoires : ail, pieux, crucifix. Des foutaises quoi. Gabriel se tenait derrière lui, penché sur son épaule droite, en train de suivre ses recherches. Un ange sur son épaule, l'idée le fit sourire. Il n'était pas le plus respectable des anges mais il pouvait bien se tenir sur son épaule. Tout à coup Sam se recula sur son dossier et souffla de dépit. Son visage se retrouva à la hauteur du visage de Gabriel, il ferma les yeux. Gabriel le fixait, ses yeux se perdaient sur les détails de son visage. Il leva sa main et posa un doigt sur son front pour voir ses pensées. Son esprit était troublé par l'Apocalypse. Il n'en parlait pas à son frère, son comportement ne révélait pas à quel point il était effrayé par ce qui les attendait. Sam cherchait des moyens pour se préparer, Gabriel fut surpris quand il s'aperçu que le chasseur pensait à lui. Ses sentiments étaient multiples en pensant à Gabriel, celui-ci vit que Sam attendait une aide de sa part bien sûr grâce à sa position d'archange, mais il pensait à lui aussi de façon plus personnelle. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il vit, peut-être parce que Sam n'avait pas de sentiments clairs à son propos. Il aurait pu savoir exactement ce qu'il en retournait s'il s'était introduit plus profondément dans son esprit mais il ne voulait pas faire ça. A la place, il lui insuffla un sentiment de soulagement proche de la sérénité. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui mais il pouvait le soulager. Il vit apparaitre un sourire sur le visage du chasseur, de son chasseur comme il aimait à le penser, en opposition à Castiel qui était lié à Dean. Gabriel se recula pour observer Dean. Lui aussi était tendu, il s'approcha de lui et le toucha du bout des doigts, son corps se détendit. Sam ferma son portable, se déshabilla et s'effondra sur son lit.

\- On devrait retourner au manoir Dean.

\- Ouai demain, pour l'instant j'ai qu'une envie c'est dormir.

Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas comment ces vampires étaient devenus réels. Ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que la seule piste qu'ils avaient concernait la sorcière. Ils devaient donc retourner au manoir de Barnabas Collins, et accessoirement de Nosferatu, pour trouver des renseignements sur elle. Mais tout ceci pouvait attendre demain, ils avaient assez vu de vampires pour aujourd'hui. Sam se senti protégé, en sécurité et sans l'esprit torturé depuis bien longtemps. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux en quelques minutes, leur sommeil fut profond et sans rêves.

Gabriel n'avait pas envie de les quitter, il pouvait bien jouer encore un peu avec eux. D'un autre côté ça lui permettait de les surveiller en l'absence de Castiel, c'était une bonne raison ça!

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le film Nosferatu est visible en intégralité sur Youtube. Et désolée pour les fans de Twilight !)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite. Bises**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dernier chapitre pour cette fic. Merci à ceux qui l'ont suivi et pour vos reviews.**

Le lendemain matin, au réveil tout semblait normal. Ils n'avaient pas changé de vêtements et ils pouvaient parler. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils rencontraient des vampires de fictions, il serait peut-être malin de prévoir tous les artifices qui fonctionnaient sur eux : l'ail, les pieux, l'eau bénite, le crucifix et un bon vieux couteau.

Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner, ils retournèrent au manoir. Ils inspectèrent en premier lieu le parc qui l'entourait, rien ne paraissait suspect. Ils finirent par pousser la lourde porte pour entrer.

Le hall n'avait pas changé depuis la veille. De grands rayons de soleil traversaient la salle. Ils avancèrent sur le qui-vive, en se protégeant mutuellement. Dean remarqua une porte sous le grand escalier. Il fit signe à Sam et ils prirent la direction du sous-sol. En arrivant à la cave, l'odeur d'humidité et de pourriture les accueillis. Quand leurs yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, ils purent distinguer une forme sombre au milieu de la pièce. Une sorte de caisse était entreposée là. En s'approchant ils reconnurent un cercueil. Celui-ci s'ouvrit, poussé par une main blanche. Un corps se leva, habillé d'un costume noir et d'une cape dont la doublure intérieure était rouge sang. La créature rabattit sa cape sur le bas de son visage et sortit du cercueil pour s'approcher d'eux. Dean et Sam le reconnurent immédiatement le vampire de Christopher Lee. Ces films avaient berçaient leur enfance, c'étaient des classiques du studio Hammer. Les frères en restaient interdits, c'était le monstre de leur enfance et l'acteur immortel qui l'incarnait. Le vampire tout à coup ouvrit sa cape en grand et s'élança tous crocs dehors pour attaquer Dean. Celui-ci fit un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. Au moment où le monstre se retourna pour l'attaquer de nouveau, Dean lui brandi de l'ail sous le nez. Le vampire se recula d'un bon et se cacha le visage. Sam en profita pour lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. A ce moment le vampire s'effondra au sol.

\- Ça c'est du vampire historique !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on en fait maintenant ? demanda Sam.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les héros replaçaient le vampire dans son cercueil sans toucher le pieu et l'enfermait.

\- On va baser notre vie sur tes souvenirs plus ou moins corrects ?

\- C'est déjà mieux que rien Sammy.

Sam prit le vampire par les pieds et Dean par les bras. Ils le hissèrent jusqu'à le faire entrer dans son cercueil et le refermèrent sur lui. Ils pouvaient passer à la suite de leur inspection. Ils sortirent de la cave et décidèrent d'aller visiter les autres pièces du manoir. Ils prirent donc le grand escalier central pour accéder à l'étage. Un long couloir se présentait sur leur droite. Ils inspectèrent les chambres les unes après les autres. Les premières étaient vides mais quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du couloir, ils entendirent des bruits venant de la porte à gauche. Sam qui avait un crucifix à la main, le tendit devant lui.

\- Je me sens complètement idiot.

\- Je te le fait pas dire, lui répondit Dean avec un sourire. Il fit tourner la poignée et poussa la porte qui glissa pour laisser apparaître un homme assis sur le lit, les coudes posés sur les genoux et ses mains recouvrant son visage. Celui-ci ne les regarda pas, il marmonnait une litanie. Dean braqua une torche sur lui et balaya la chambre pour l'inspecter. Il semblait seul ici.

\- Hey ! Qui es-tu ? L'homme leva la tête en entendant la question et les regarda sans animosité.

\- Angel.

\- Un ange toi ? Ça m'étonnerait, lui répondit-il sur un ton énervé.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais un ange mais que c'était mon nom, idiot.

\- Hey me traite pas d'idiot, c'est nous qui avons les armes.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que vous me faites peur, dit-il dans un ricanement en les regardant l'un après l'autre. Dean ne tin pas compte de sa réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Voilà tout le problème. Je suis sensé être vampire mais j'ai été maudit et je me retrouve avec une âme qui me torture pour tout le mal que j'ai fait.

\- Un vampire avec une âme ! Sammy ça te parle ?

\- Ça se peut.

\- Comment ça, ça se peut ? Dean s'était tourné vers lui avec un regard qui lui signifiait me fait pas attendre. Sam paraissait mal à l'aise, il savait que son frère allait se foutre de lui.

\- Alors ?

\- Oui c'est une série. Ça se résume à une tueuse de vampires, un bon vampire et un groupe d'amis où on retrouve une sorcière et un loup garou.

\- D'accord. Et donc tu perds ton temps à regarder ce genre de conneries.

\- Hey, c'est plutôt une bonne série, bien construite. On y retrouve les monstres classiques et les grands thèmes de toutes les bonnes séries télé.

\- Non c'est bon, t'arriveras pas à me convaincre. Tu regardes des conneries, avec un ton plein de lassitude. Dean se retourna vers le vampire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Bon, on a du travail. Donc si tu es si gentil que ça, tu te laisses tuer et nous on passe au prochain.

\- Tu peux me décrire comme gentil si tu veux mais je ne suis pas suicidaire.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas te laisser tuer.

\- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. Son visage se transforma alors et ses crocs sortirent. Il se lança sur Dean et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable chasseur, lui lança-t-il dans un rire.

Dean collé au mur ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il tentait de le repousser de toutes ses forces mais le vampire ne bougeait pas. Il allait être un peu plus difficile que les autres à tuer. Le vampire se transforma alors en tas de cendres.

\- Bonne idée Dean d'avoir attiré l'attention du vampire sur toi pour que je puisse le prendre par surprise. Dean s'affala sur ses jambes en se tenant la gorge.

\- Oui c'est tout à fait ce que j'ai voulu faire et je suis heureux que tu t'en sois rendu compte Sammy. Et qu'est ce qui a marché cette fois, le bon vieux pieu ?

\- Oui, rien ne vaut les armes classiques.

Une fois que Dean eut reprit son souffle, ils continuèrent leur avancée. Une dernière porte les attendait au bout du couloir. Dean posa sa main sur la poignée pour la faire tourner doucement, il entendit le déclic du pêne et poussa la porte doucement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, un rai de lumière du couloir brisa cette obscurité. Il resta un moment retranché derrière le mur pour se protéger si une attaque venait mais il ne perçu aucun mouvement. Il passa la main pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Une légère lumière inonda la pièce. Un lit était installé au fond de la pièce. Il entra dans la chambre, s'approcha du lit. Un corps semblait occuper la place sous les draps. Il fit un pas de plus et le corps bougea, le drap glissa et révéla une crinière blonde. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit et la porte de la chambre se verrouilla dans un claquement. Dean ne quittait pas la femme des yeux pour éviter une attaque par surprise.

\- Dean ! Dean ! l'appela son frère avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va Sam. Il l'entendit essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Sam se jeta à plusieurs reprises contre la porte sans succès.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans cette chambre ?

\- Une femme dans un lit.

\- Fais attention Dean.

\- Quoi tu crois que je ne peux pas me tenir face à une femme en nuisette.

\- Dean !

\- Oui je fais gaffe, lui répondit-il dans un rire.

La femme assise sur le lit, lui sourit. Au premier regard pas de canines pointues mais avec tout ce qu'il avait vu dernièrement il n'allait pas se limiter à ce genre d'indice.

\- Alors chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule et en nuisette ?

\- _Je sais la science de perdre au fond d'un lit l'antique conscience_.

\- … Je suis pas sûr de te suivre !

\- _Je remplace, pour qui me voit nue et sans voiles, la lune, le soleil, le ciel et les étoiles_.

\- Bien je vois que tu as une haute opinion de toi même. Ses réponses sur le ton de la plaisanterie ne lui faisaient pas perdre son sérieux dans ses actes. Tout en parlant Dean inspectait la pièce, rien d'autre n'était présent. Il reporta son attention sur la femme qui bougeait de façon lascive sur le lit, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Dean se senti soudain emprisonné. Il baissa la garde.

\- _Les anges impuissants se damneraient pour moi_.

\- J'en suis sûr. Non, je veux dire, tu connais pas mon ange. Son esprit s'embrouillait. Il sentait une envie grandir en lui. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, tendit le cou pour approcher son visage de cette femme qui occupait tout son esprit. Le bruit de coups lointains lui parvenait. Ça pouvait être Sam qui cognait contre la porte ou son sang tambourinant à ses oreilles, à cet instant il ne savait plus et s'en fichait. Il avait fermé les yeux, il senti la femme s'avancer contre lui. Sa bouche parsemait des baisers dans son cou et il senti un pincement aigu. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la femme s'était transformée en une créature blanche et visqueuse qui étreignait son cou et s'abreuvait férocement de son sang. Ce choc le sorti de sa transe. Il entendit Sam l'appeler.

\- Dean ! Dean qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dean réponds moi.

\- Sam, sa voix était faible. Il sentait sa vie le quitter au rythme du sang qu'il perdait. Il commençait à perdre connaissance, si Sam ne parvenait pas à entrer, il allait mourir dans ce lit, tué par un vampire de comédie.

Sam parvint enfin à ouvrir la porte et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Son frère sans connaissance assis sur le bord du lit et dans les bras d'un monstre visqueux. Ses premiers réflexes furent de tenter les armes des fictions. Il tendit l'ail puis le crucifix face à la créature mais rien ne se passa. Il allait pour sortir son couteau mais Dean était trop prêt, il risquait de le blesser, puis lui vint à l'esprit que le soleil pouvait la tuer. Il se rua alors vers la fenêtre et arracha les voilages. Le soleil radieux inonda la chambre et se posa sur le corps blanc du monstre. Celui-ci rejeta Dean et se recroquevilla dans un hurlement de douleur sur le lit en séchant sur place et en ne laissant sur place qu'un peu de poussière et des os. Sam récupéra alors de justesse Dean qui allait s'effondrer sur le sol et tomba avec son frère dans les bras. Dean n'était pas encore revenu à lui mais Sam vérifia sa respiration, il avait l'air de ne pas aller trop mal. Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre conscience ce qu'il fit au bout de cinq minutes.

\- Dean ça va ? Dean essayait de se redresser sur le lit, il avait la tête qui tournait, il se raccrocha à son frère.

\- Prends ton temps, elle est morte. Et je pense que tu n'as rien de grave.

\- Oui ça va, ça va. Dean se massa la nuque et toucha sa plaie dans le cou en grimaçant.

\- Bon, je commence à en avoir marre de cette flopée de vampires. Où peut se cacher cette foutue sorcière ?

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas une sorcière… Un vacarme coupa Sam. Dean se redressa rapidement pour essayer de localiser l'origine du bruit. Ça vient d'en bas, suis moi.

Sam suivit son frère avec prudence. Ils reprirent le couloir en sens inverse et débouchèrent en haut du grand escalier donnant sur la salle de bal. Ce qu'ils aperçurent les stoppèrent sur place. Une des fenêtres avait éclatée et des vampires étaient en train d'envahir le rez-de-chaussée. Ils devaient déjà être une dizaine, cette fois ils ne ressemblaient pas à ces vampires de fiction mais plutôt à ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de croiser. Les deux frères se regardèrent et sortirent leur lame.

\- On devrait avoir un plan, lança Sam.

\- On fonce dans le tas pour les tuer, lui répondit son frère dans un sourire forcé.

\- Je savais sur tu allais me répondre ça.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les vampires qui les avaient maintenant vus. Certains commencèrent à monter l'escalier, les frères les laissèrent venir, ils avaient l'avantage de les dominer par leur position si ce n'était par leur nombre. Les premiers vampires à leur sauter dessus furent décapités et transpercés sans difficulté, ce qui entraina les autres à attendre pour faire descendre les frères. Quand ils amorcèrent leur descente, ils virent certains vampires se positionner derrière eux pour pouvoir les encercler. C'était à prévoir mais ils devaient avancer. Tout en se battant et en esquivant les attaques, ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Sam, on a beau les tuer, leur nombre ne diminue pas.

\- Oui si tu regardes bien, c'est toujours les même qu'on tue.

\- Ils reviennent à la vie ?

\- J'ai l'impression. Et il ajouta après un instant. Ou alors ils ne meurent pas vraiment.

Dean fronçant les sourcils, décapita un vampire à ce moment. Le corps tomba à terre sans vie.

\- J'ai la preuve qu'ils meurent tu vois bien.

\- Et moi j'ai la preuve qu'ils ne meurent pas, regarde à droite de l'escalier. Dean se tourna pour suivre le regard de son frère, le vampire qu'il venait de tuer se tenait là, debout, la tête toujours sur ses épaules. Dean baissa le regard à ses pieds, le corps décapité était toujours là, lui aussi.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir tenir toute la nuit. On doit se mettre à l'abri. Dean lança un regard circulaire pour inspecter la salle. Il n'y a aucun moyen de se mettre à l'abri, il faut qu'on retourne à l'étage. Quand Dean se retourna pour vérifier la faisabilité de leur retraite, cinq vampires s'étaient positionnés pour les empêcher de fuir. A ce moment, il senti Sam, l'attirer à lui par le bras.

\- Viens, j'ai une idée. Dean ne réfléchit pas et suivi son frère. Celui-ci prit la direction du sous-sol. Sam fut ralenti par un vampire qui le prit par surprise à sa gauche mais n'eut aucune difficulté à s'en défaire. Dean le doubla et se débarrassa d'un vampire qui venait de surgir devant lui. Pendant qu'il se battait contre lui, Sam atteignit la porte les menant au sous-sol et l'ouvrit en agrippant son frère par l'épaule et en l'entrainant à sa suite. Il claqua la porte au nez du nouveau vampire qui tentait de les suivre. Ils se plaquèrent tous les deux dos à la porte pour la maintenir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Dean tu crois pas que finalement tu ne préférerais pas voir Gabriel plutôt que ce tas de vampires, dit-il à son frère dans un sourire.

\- J'en viendrais même presque à le regretter, soupira Dean, c'est dire !

A ce moment, les attaques de l'autre côté de la porte cessèrent. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Dean avec une méfiance dans le regard sans comprendre l'arrêt soudain des attaques ou bien si un piège leur était tendu, et Sam avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?, l'interrogea Dean.

\- J'en ai une petite idée.

\- Et tu pourrais éclairer ma lanterne au lieu de me laisser comme un idiot.

Une voix s'éleva devant eux dans l'obscurité.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on voie vraiment la différence avec le reste du temps. Dean tourna brusquement la tête vers cette voix, une silhouette se dessinait dans la pénombre. Celle-ci fit un pas en avant.

\- Bonjour Gabriel, lança Sam en tournant la tête vers lui. Gabriel lui lança un grand sourire.

\- Depuis combien de temps sais-tu ?

\- J'ai des soupçons depuis le vampire de Twilight, lui répondit-il dans un sourire timide.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Gabriel tu as des infos sur ces vampires ? Ça m'étonnerait que tu sois venu nous aider ! La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un murmure. Si Gabriel n'avait pas perdu son regard dans le sourire de Sam et qu'il l'avait gardé sur Dean à ce moment, il aurait presque pu voir les mécanismes de la compréhension s'activer dans son regard. Putain me dit pas que c'est toi qui a fait ça ! Le haussement de la voix lui fit reprendre contenance.

\- Moi qui ai fait quoi ? lui répondit-il le regard plein d'innocence.

\- Quoi, mais tout ça. Les attaques de vampires depuis trois jours, les vêtements idiots, … Dean regarda son frère qui souriait toujours, puis reporta son regard sur Gabriel. Et je peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui étais toujours attaqué et jamais Sam ?

Gabriel eu peur de se faire prendre en défaut et son secret révélé.

\- Euh, je ne crois pas avoir fait de différence, vous étiez tous les deux visés.

\- Ah donc c'est bien toi les vampires ! cria Dean victorieux de l'aveu de l'archange.

Gabriel s'était fait avoir et fixa Dean avec exaspération. Il avait voulu protéger son secret et ceci l'avait conduit à avouer son petit amusement. Dean se tourna vers son frère qui regardait toujours Gabriel.

\- Et toi tu le savais depuis le mec brillant ?!

Sam se retourna brutalement vers lui.

\- Je … pas vraiment, enfin … je le supposais. Je pensais que peut être… ça pouvait être lui.

\- Et comment tu as pu penser à lui ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est plus intelligent que toi, répondit Gabriel vexé par les propos de Dean.

\- Ta gueule Gabriel ! Tu vois c'est pour ça qu'on peut pas te blairer. A ces mots, Gabriel avança d'un pas, Dean se senti aussitôt plaqué contre le mur. Il ne ressentait pas de douleur mais il n'avait plus aucune liberté d'action. Dean fixait Gabriel, il n'avait fait aucune geste pour le propulser mais malgré cela, il était à sa merci. Gabriel reprit la parole, Dean s'aperçu qu'il tentait de garder son calme bien que l'aire devenait électrique.

\- Dean prend garde à toi. Je ne suis pas Castiel. Si tu me manque de respect je ne me priverais pas pour te rappeler que je suis un archange et toi un simple humain. Tu sais ce que je pense de l'Apocalypse et si tu n'es pas là pour jouer ton rôle, quelqu'un d'autre prendra ta place. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de t'épargner si je n'en ai pas envie.

Sam devait intervenir, s'il ne faisait rien Dean allait s'entêter à tenir tête à Gabriel, bien que là avec son petit discours il en menait pas large, et Gabriel tout aussi têtu que son frère allait vouloir faire la démonstration de sa puissance.

\- Gabriel s'il te plait. Tu sais comment il est. Il ne veut pas te manquer de respect mais il se sent trahit. Gabriel ne réagissait pas, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Dean.

Gabriel !

\- Oui Sammy. Sam fut surpris par l'utilisation de son surnom. Regarde-moi. Gabriel ne bougeait pas. S'il te plait, Gabriel. Il finit par poser son regard sur Sam. Celui-ci put voir la colère s'évanouir presque entièrement de ses traits, un léger sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être toi ?

Gabriel lui répondit par un signe de tête négatif.

\- Parce que c'était des vampires de fiction et je sais que tu es le protecteur des écrivains. Tu étais le mieux placé pour avoir recours à ces références. Parce que les vampires que tu as choisis, c'étaient tous des versions que je connaissais et il fallait quelqu'un qui me connaisse bien pour le savoir. Et dernier indice, les principales attaques étaient ciblées sur Dean et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui aime faire enrager Dean, c'est toi.

Gabriel se retourna vers Dean.

\- Tu vois ton frère est quand même beaucoup plus malin que toi, tu devrais t'en rendre compte. Gabriel relâcha Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, idiot.

\- Dean, arrête ça !

\- Quoi ? Il m'accuse de penser que tu n'es pas intelligent ! En reportant son regard sur Gabriel, je sais qu'il est intelligent mais parfois quand je ne tiens pas compte de ses avis, c'est aussi pour le protéger.

\- Bon les gars cette conversation commence à me gêner. On va reprendre nos habitudes de mecs avec des sentiments intériorisés et inavoués. En tout cas inavoués pour l'instant et on va passer à autre chose, ajouta-t-il en regardant Gabriel qui resta stoïque. Il eut à ce moment l'impression qu'il s'était trompé sur ce qu'il avait compris. Puis une lueur passa dans le regard de l'archange, comme un sourire qui n'était adressé qu'à lui.

Il entendit Dean grommelé mais il ne chercha plus à faire enrager Gabriel et celui-ci cessa d'astiquoter Dean pour le plaisir.

\- Je vous ramène chez vous. Gabriel s'avança et toucha l'épaule droite de Sam et la gauche de Dean. En un clignement d'œil, ils étaient dans leur chambre de motel.

\- Je préfère partir avant de m'énerver sur ton archange, en regardant Sam. Du genre pourquoi au premier étage du manoir, il y a du soleil et quand on descend cinq minutes après, il fait nuit ? en fixant Gabriel. Tu vois je peux être observateur ! sur ces mots Dean prit la direction de la porte et au moment où il l'ouvrait Gabriel répondit.

\- Parce que je peux vous enfermer dans la réalité que je veux et en manipuler tous les détails. Tu vois c'est moi le plus fort.

Sam cru qu'il allait voir Gabriel tirer la langue à son frère. Celui-ci ne répondit rien, il ronchonna et sorti en claquant la porte. Quand il se retrouva seul avec Sam, il perdit son expression enfantine.

Je suis heureux que tu sois là Gabriel, pensa Sam. Gabriel le regarda, lui fit un sourire gêné. Sam fut étonné par son comportement si retenu qui contrastait avec ses habitudes. Il ne sentait que de la tendresse dans son regard, pas d'espièglerie ou de machination. A ce moment, il était juste un homme face à un homme qui lui plaisait. C'était une partie de lui-même qu'il ne demandait qu'à connaître.

 **Voilà fin de ma première fic à chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Laissez-moi une petit review pour me donner votre avis.**

 **Petite précision, la scène avec la femme en nuisette est inspirée du poème de Baudelaire « La métamorphose du vampire », dans Les fleurs du mal.**

 **Bises**


End file.
